College Life 101
by Carlisa
Summary: Belle and Chloe's trials and triblulations at colleges on seperate coasts. Follow their experiences through their corrospondance.
1. Subj: college?! (Belle to Chloe)

**Authors' Note: I know you are all thinking that I made a mistake with the apostrophe, but I did not. There are two authors for this story. This story is a collaboration between Lisa (stagestar_01@yahoo.com) and Carly (carly57@hotmail.com). We'll be writing as Chloe and Belle, respectively. Each chapter will be an email from one girl to the other or to their friends and family as well as description of what happened and dialogue. Both are freshmen in college and they correspond regularly by email, telling the other the happenings of their lives. As they write they reflect on what happened during the situations they write about. Please read and review. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One~ SUBJECT: college?!

****

To: phantomdiva@julliard.edu  


****

From: tinkerbelle@ucla.edu  


****

Subject: college?!  


Chlo,  


Wow… it's so weird that we'll be mostly corresponding via email from now on. I'm so used to just talking to you in person! But this will be nice. I'm so glad that we're remaining friends even though we're going to school so far away from each other.  


College is a little weird. On one hand, I feel so free being away from my parents. But I really miss everyone too! My roommate is a little weird, but I'm trying to get used to her. She talks to herself a lot and she's also a total slut. She's had three guys sleep over this week alone. Three different guys! At least we have separate rooms!  


I really miss Shawn. I know that we technically agreed to see other people, but it's so hard without him here. I'm jealous whenever I see couples walking around campus. I know that there's no way we could have survived a long distance relationship, but it doesn't make it any easier.   


It's great having Philip and Meems here with me at UCLA, but I also am so eager to meet new people. I don't want to be one of those people that ended up just hanging out with high school friends throughout college.   


I'm planning to go through rush. We'll see if I'm cut out for the whole sorority thing. Should be a good way to meet people if nothing else.  


Classes are going okay. I'm taking a bunch of random stuff because I have no clue what I want to do. Mom and Dad are calling me constantly, bugging me about absolutely nothing. I've talked to Shawn a few times, but we're trying to keep our phone bills down. Also, talking to him just makes me miss him more.  


Gotta run - Philip and I are going to grab some pizza!  


luv,   
belle


	2. Subject: college?!(Chloe to Belle)

****

To: tinkerbelle@ucla.edu

****

From: phantomdiva@julliard.edu

****

Subject: Re:college?!

Belle,

Gosh, do I know what you mean! It's really weird. You want to know something funny? Even without Nancy breathing down my neck I'm being strict on myself. Most college students go wild when they are away from home for the first time but I haven't gone out yet, really. Maybe because unlike you I don't have any friends from home here. J/K Sorry about your roommate. I have my own room and bathroom here because it is a conservatory and we need "self time with no distractions" (That's how the housing pamphlet described it). My building is three stories tall and brick. I'm on the top floor in the far corner which is great for me because I don't have to see people if I don't want to. It is ancient though and half the time the air conditioner doesn't work. But it is pretty cool here in NYC and I just leave the window open.

Speaking of the weather...you didn't tell me anything about the weather there in LA. Is it warm? Have you been to the beach? I bet you'll find lots of guys to go swimming with. ;) That leads me to the sorority thing. As for me, well I would never do it, but you could. I know they'll all want you in. I mean come on, won't you voted Most Popular, Best Dressed, Friendliest, and Best Smile? And didn't they then make a whole new category in the superlatives just for you and Shawn entitled Best All-Around so they wouldn't have to take your picture a hundred different times and could just lump all those into one? To use Shawn's nickname you are truly "perfect girl."

Oh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up Shawn! :( I know you miss him, but it will get easier, I promise. And you are still best friends. Besides, you are in CALIFORNIA...do you realize how many hot guys there are there just waiting for a cute blonde like you to appear so they can ask you out? Tell Philip I said he better protect you though or I will kill him come Christmas. Gosh, that's so far away. I can't believe it's only August. Wow.

My classes are already really hard, but what did I expect? This is Julliard. I have Vocal Performance I, Opera History, Piano (this is required, weird isn't it? I guess they want us to be able to play our own accompaniment), Italian 101, and then English Comp I (but all we write about are music related topics). Oh, and I have a Vocal Lab once a week, which is one-on-one with Dr. Silverman. She is evil incarnate I tell you. To give you a better idea, I'd rather spend time with Nancy then her. And I thought Brady was a slave driver.

Speaking of your brother, have you heard from him recently? All of my e-mails keep getting returned saying his account no longer exists. Tell him I miss him, OK?

Wow! This is a really long email. And while I could write ten times this much I do need to go now. I already have tests, and two are tomorrow, one in Opera History and one in Italian. Fun. Write back as soon as you can.

Love,

Chloe

@---------- 


	3. Subj: so different (Belle to Chloe)

****

To: phantomdiva@julliard.edu  


****

From: tinkerbelle@ucla.edu  


****

Subject: so different….  


Chloe,  


It's so good to hear from you again. I knew that you'd always be the self-discipline type! I wish I could be. I just look at what I have to study and always seem to find something more interesting to do. I am studying, but it's just so hard to get motivated.  


The weather in LA is great, as usual. I love where I live, except for Scary Tracy the roommate. I'm trying to get along better with her. Maybe I should've lived with Mimi? But then again, they say it's a bad idea to live with close friends. Philip was also bugging me to move into an apartment with him, but it's an even WORSE idea to live with close male friends!  


I'm finally getting used to the LA traffic. Definitely different than being in Salem! Although most of the time, I still stay pretty close to campus. The parking situation is ridiculous so I don't take the car out all that much. I do go to the beach occasionally, since it's only a ten minute drive away. I've got to have a great tan for when I come back to visit Salem!  


Your classes sound perfect for you! Finally you can take the stuff that interests you instead of math and science! I'm taking a writing class, psychology, this awful statistics class and a media class. Can you just picture me as a journalist? Reporting from UCLA, this is Belle Black!!  


Yeah, I've talked to Brady off and on. Same old Brady. His new email address is phantomblack@yahoo.com. Do you two think alike or what? That's sort of creepy, Chloe… But you should write him. I know he'd love to hear from you.  


High school seems so long ago. So does being Ms. & Mr. Perfect Everything with Shawn. It's weird to think that it's all back in high school and college is totally new – besides Philip and Mimi, nobody knows me… Maybe I should die my hair purple and get a piercing or something to be different than high school? But if I died my hair purple, Shawn would never stop teasing me. Wait, I just realized that he won't know unless I tell him – that's so depressing!  


Rush is going okay. I'm in the first round of mixers so far. Everyone is pretty fake, but that's part of the game so I'm playing along with it. Philip is also rushing frats. We'll see what happens with that.   


There's a football game this weekend that we're all psyched about. Some guy Philip met has a van, so we're all riding it that to drive to the game. I'm so excited! I bought a new UCLA sweatshirt, a UCLA baby tee and a Bruins hat. I still have the school spirit thing going! Aren't I a dork?!  


Wow, okay, I've written a lot. It's so nice to get all this off my chest. How'd your tests end up going? Let me know when you hear from Brady!  
  
Luv, Belle


	4. Subj: Purple Hair! Are you serious? (Chl...

Chloe sat down at her computer and turned it on. She was so tired, but relieved that her tests were over. This college thing wasn't as fun as she'd expected. Her computer loaded and she went to check her email. She was happy to see a message from Belle in her inbox. She really missed her friend. She clicked on it and read it. Then she typed her response.

________________________________________________________________________________

****

To: tinkerbelle@ucla.edu

****

From: phantomdiva@julliard.com

****

Subject: Purple Hair? Are you serious?

Belle, 

Hey, having fun is part of college, but don't start failing! I'm sure you and your roommate will work things out. I agree that it was good not to live with anyone your first semester but maybe you, Mimi, and Philip could get apartment next semester or something. Joining a sorority will lead you to meet a lot of people and maybe you'll move into the sorority house. But they may not take you if you have purple hair.

Speaking of purple hair and a piercing, you do realize you have to go home sometime right? Could you imagine what your father would do when he saw you? And you are right, Shawn would never let you live it down. But if you were going to dye your hair, purple wouldn't go well with your complexion. You should do blue or something but I wouldn't recommend it. I know it's different from high school and is considered a time to "reinvent yourself" but I disagree. I think it's more about learning who you really are, you know? You are on your own for the first time and don't have anyone there to hold your hand so you have to make your own decisions. You have time to see who you are outside of the Salem Belle. Does that make sense? That's what you have to keep in mind about the whole Shawn situation too. You have been "Belle and Shawn" for a long time, even before you were actually going out. It's for the best that you two broke up because you will learn what it's like apart. And remember, if it's meant to be it will happen.

__

Chloe looked at what she had just written and tried to make herself believe it. 'When?' she thought. 'I know it's meant to be but when will it happen?' That brought her to...

I'll definitely e-mail Brady soon. Is it news to you that we think alike? That reminds me. I get to see _The Phantom of the Opera _on Broadway tonight. There's this little Kiosk in Times Square where they sell half price tickets. I got a mezzanine ticket (not orchestra, not balcony) for $27. That's cheap for a ticket. I'm really excited. I wish Brady was here to see it with me. You know what's funny, I know how different we are but this email made me realize it anymore. Here you are talking about going to a football game, like a normal college girl, and I'm going to see a Broadway Musical, yet we are equally excited. But I love you Belle, you are still my best friend. 

Keep me updated on your and Philip's experiences with Rush. I know you will both get in. It's good for you because you can go to functions with each other so you don't have to deal with some sex-driven fraternity boy. 

Let's see, what else? Well, I think my tests went well. I'll see when I get my grades back. I could actually see you as a broadcast journalist. It would be funny. Tomorrow I have auditions for the fall recital they have. I don't know what to sing. Maybe I'll ask Brady when I e-mail him. I've heard about the traffic you have in LA. It's bad in New York too...but then again, I don't have a car. I usually take the subway, what a wonderful invention. Well, I'm going to go get ready for my night at the theatre. Tell everyone I said "Hi!"

LYLAS, 

Chloe

@-----------

________________________________________________________________________________

Chloe hit the send button and then opened a new composition. In the To: box she typed phantomblack@yahoo.com. 'No, I'm not ready to tell him.' She closed out her e-mail and got ready to leave.


	5. Subj:phantom sounds awesome! (Belle to C...

Belle flipped on her new laptop and checked her email. She scrolled past a few messages from her parents reminding her to eat well and study and deleted a couple dumb forwards from some goofy kid in her media class. Finally, she found the email from Chloe that she'd been waiting for. 

________________________________________________________________________

****

To: phantomdiva@julliard.edu  


****

From: tinkerbelle@ucla.edu  


****

Subject: phantom sounds awesome!  


Chloe,  


I'm so jealous that you're going to see Phantom. Will you get me a pin or something from the show? That'd be great! You really seem to be making the most of New York. I know that you've always wanted to live there and I'm so glad that your dream is finally coming true. I can picture you living it up, enjoying the culture, figuring out the subways…  
  


And look at me, a California girl all of the sudden! It's so much fun. The football game was just great. We won 24-10 and I don't think I've ever cheered that hard. The stadium is out in Pasadena, which is like an hour from Westwood where the UCLA campus is. Quite the trek! But the ride over was fun. Philip's friend, Matt, is pretty cool. He's the one who owned the van. He was totally flirting with me and I had fun flirting back. But it still felt weird, you know?  


Rush is going well. Mimi is rushing, too, and we seem to be interested in the same houses so far. There's another round of parties left, then we hear their decisions. It's sort of an archaic system, but what can you do?  


I've gone to a few open frat parties. They're actually not all that great. The closed parties are supposedly better, but the open ones are kind of lame. Lots of high school kids were sneaking in – I can't believe I just said that. Only months ago we were high school kids! The beer is pretty bad at these open parties. Not that I'd know anything about good beer or bad beer! Philip helped protect me from the groping frat boys, which was nice. He's such a sweetie. Mimi drank a little too much at the last party and started to try to do a striptease on a coffee table. Luckily, Philip and I got her home before she could really embarrass herself. Sometimes I think that Mimi has all this pent up wildness that she needs to get out of her system.  


I'm thinking of getting involved with the school newspaper or campus TV station. That could be fun. There's so much I want to do and so little time sometimes…I know, I know, I'm such a joiner!  


Shawn called me the other night and we talked for a few hours. I can't move on when I still think about him. But I can't stop thinking about him. He said maybe he'll come visit. I don't know if that's good or bad….Chloe, what's wrong with me? Maybe I should just hookup with the first guy that comes along and try to forget Shawn Brady….  


Okay, maybe I should go to bed. It's late and I never sleep anymore. My mom would just LOVE to hear that. She needs a new hobby or she needs to start babysitting Will more often – I certainly don't need her mother trip right now. Also, let me know what happens when you hear from Brady. He's sort of an erratic emailer sometimes.   


alright, alright, I'm really going to sign off.   


luv, belle  



	6. Subj: You'll Be OK (Chloe to Belle)

Chloe went to the subway station right by Julliard and swiped her Metrocard. She hopped on the 1 to Times Square. She was so excited, one of her dreams was actually coming true. She was going to see _The Phantom of the Opera_ on Broadway. She got off at the right station and climbed the stairs. She entered the Majestic Theatre and stopped, just staring. 'I'm actually here!' she thought, well she thought she'd thought it. In truth she'd said it out loud and heard a voice in response.

"This your first time seeing the show?" Chloe was startled and turned around to see a male about her age standing there dressed as an usher. "Hi, I'm Peter." he stuck out his hand and Chloe took it..

"My name's Chloe, and yes it is my first time. I have wanted to see this my entire life."

"I love it. It truly is an amazing show. I get to see it every once in awhile but even from out here I can hear the music. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Huh? Oh, no." She almost said yes, because in truth she was waiting for Brady. She had always associated _Phantom_ with him since that night he'd sang "Music of the Night" for her. "I'm just taking this all in."

"Do you live here in New York?"

"Yeah, I just started at Julliard."

"Wow, that's amazing. I go to NYU. Are you an actress, singer, or dancer?"

"Singer. I hope to do opera someday."

"That's great. I got accepted in the theatre program at Julliard but didn't have the money to go. So I work her and a few other places saving my money."

"I'm so sorry. Hey, here's my number," she said pulling out a piece of paper and a pen form her handbag. "Why don't you give me a call and we can hang out sometime."

"That'd be great. You could show me the insider look at Julliard. You better go inside now, though. The show starts soon."

"You're probably right Peter. Nice meeting you."

"You too."

Chloe walked to the door to the seating area and handed the usher there her ticket. Chloe had thought she was in awe of the lobby but it was nothing compared to the viewing area itself. She walked toward her seat which was close to the back. It would be a little hard to make out faces but Chloe was just happy to be seeing the show. Finally the lights flickered, signaling five minutes to curtain and then it started. Chloe sat in shock throughout, completely in awe of the performance. By the end of the title song she was amazed. 'I will do this one day' she thought determinedly. Then she heard the opening strains of "Music of the Night." As she listened she was transported back in time to that night with Brady. Instead of the man onstage she heard the voice of Brady Black, singing to her. 'If only I'd realized then how much I loved him.' She began to cry silently and kept it up through the rest of Act I. When the lights came up she applauded enthusiastically. 'I must look like crap,' she thought. 'Time to make a bathroom run.' She left her seat and went back into the lobby in search of the restroom. She looked around but couldn't seem to find the bathroom. Then, once again, she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you looking for, Chloe?" She turned around and saw Peter standing there. "Wow, are you okay?"

"Yeah, can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure, it's right over there...but are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, the show just brings back some painful memories."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She turned and walked in the direction he'd indicated. She fixed herself up in the bathroom and then returned to her seat. As she sat there she began to look at the program. She read the credits of the actors and was surprised to see a few of the chorus members where Julliard students. She had only just started the first page, the cast members with last names starting with "A" when the lights lowered and the second act started. Her tears had dried by now and she was able to watch with unblurred eyes. At the end she joined the rest of the audience in a standing ovation. The show was just as wonderful as she'd imagined. As she walked with the crowd towards the lobby she decided to get some souvenirs for her friends. She got in line and then resumed looking at the program to help pass the time she would have to wait since everyone in the theatre seemed to want some memento and the line was extremely long. She read through the rest of the "A" section and got to the "B"'s. Then she gasped. 'No, I must have read that wrong.' She looked again and sure enough it said **Brady Black: Men's Chorus** 'Oh my God' she was in shock. Could it really be Brady. She read the bio and was even further shocked to read "I would especially like to thank Chloe, for keeping me inspired. I love you, Diva." She stepped out of line towards one of the benches and sat down hard, one hand covering her mouth. The tears from earlier returned full force. Out of nowhere Peter appeared and sat next to her.

"OK, now I know you aren't okay. What's wrong?" 

Chloe looked at him and surprised herself by asking "Do you know the cast?"

"Kind of, why?"

"I need to see Brady Black. Have you heard of him? His in the chorus."

"The name doesn't ring a bell."

"Is there anyway you can get me into the backstage area? This is very important."

"Not tonight I can't. Tomorrow I'm in charge of dressing room clean-up after the matinee. Meet me behind the theater at 5 o'clock and I will see if I can let you in."

"Thank you." Chloe hugged him and left. She decided to walk back. Julliard was on the corner of Broadway and 65th and the theatre district was a walkable distance away. She needed to clear her head but all she could think was 'Brady's in New York...and he loves me.' She entered her dorm room and checked her email. Belle had already written back, not surprising. 'I can't tell her yet, not until I talk to him. There must be some reason he hadn't told anyone.' She wrote a reply wishing Belle were there to truly talk to. Her throat tightened again.

______________________________________________________________________

****

To: tinkerbelle@ucla.edu

****

From: phantomdiva@julliard.edu

****

Subject: You'll be Ok

Hey,

Wow! The show was awesome. I'll mail you the keychain soon. _('OK' Chloe thought, I don't have one but I can get one.') _I am still up on Cloud Nine. It was amazing. I'm really tired though so this will be shorter than the last few. I'm glad you are enjoying the College Life and Philip is watching out for you. I'm sure Mimi is just getting used to her freedom. Don't you dare go and hook up with some random guy. I don't want you to become a slut.

Now, in regards to your question of "What's wrong with me?" the answer is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! You are in love, sweetie. It is hard being away from the one you love but as I said before, what's meant to be will be.

I know what you mean about not sleeping. From the time on the e-mail you just got off...and I'm willing to bet you aren't asleep. you are most likely lying on your bed, listening to *NSYNC and thinking about Shawn. I need more rest too but I have so much work all of the time. Tomorrow is Friday so I have my first class at 8 am. It is terrible. So I will go now. LONGER LETTER LATER I promise.

LYLAS,

Chloe

@--------

______________________________________________________________________

She shut down her laptop and then got ready for bed. She laid there, listening to her _Phantom_ CD and thinking about Brady. Slowly she cried herself to sleep. 


	7. Subj: glad you had fun (Belle to Chloe)

Belle turned up the volume on her headphones to drown out Tracy's ramblings in the background. Geez, did her dumb roommate ACTUALLY think that she listened to her? Tracy was going off about her latest one-night stand, some sweaty football player that apparently thought he was God's gift. Who cared? 

Belle switched on her laptop and clicked on the email icon. As she'd expected, there was a new email from Chloe. She knew that Chloe had gone to see Phantom of the Opera and she desperately wanted to know if she'd bothered to read the program. Brady had gotten a part in the men's chorus of the show and had only told Belle about the part. Not even John or Marlena knew. They thought he'd just taken off to New York to find himself. She was not supposed to tell anyone and it was driving her crazy not being able to tell Chloe. Belle hoped that she figured it out for herself so that they could talk about the situation without Belle breaking a confidence.  


Belle carefully read Chloe's email, then started typing her response.  
________________________________________________________________________  
**To:**phantomdiva@julliard.edu  


****

From:tinkerbelle@ucla.edu  


****

Subject:glad you had fun!  


Chloe,  


I'm so glad that you got to see Phantom. I love the music from that show – I know most of it by heart already! What other shows do you want to see? If you're interested in "Rent," you should try to get those $20 tickets – they do a raffle for seats in the first two rows of the theater at 6pm everyday. One of my new friends here is from New York and he's always tell me random information like that!  


We had the final parties for rush tonight. I know that Mimi and I are both interested in becoming Alphas. I hope we both get in the same house. Partly because I want us too and partly because it would be really awkward if we didn't. Philip looks like a Zeta shoo-in, but he won't know anything until really late tonight.   


Stop teasing me about listening to NSYNC! But you are right, I do listen to them. Right now I'm listening to Britney Spears – big surprise, right?   


I decided to be bold and go over to the campus TV station to get involved. I'm going to be helping out with the nightly newscast. Not that big a deal really, but it's something to do. I'm sure I'll just end up filing videotapes, but maybe it will keep me out of trouble.   


A bunch of us drove over to the Third Street Promenade in Santa Monica a few days ago to see a movie and walk around, then we went over to the Santa Monica Pier and went on a few rides. The Promenade is cool – three blocks of cafes, movie theaters, restaurants, bars and street performers. The Pier is only a few blocks away and has a Ferris Wheel, one of those pirate rides and a few other things. They also have all those arcade games like skeeball, basketball and air hockey. I kicked Philip's butt at the basketball game because he was having an off-night. I think he's still embarrassed. But he did win me a stuffed penguin and he won a toy frog for Mimi. Half his money went to winning us toys! Riding the Ferris wheel was great – from the top you can see all the way to Catalina Island and up to Malibu if it's clear. Philip threatened to try to push Mimi off and they got into a fight on the Ferris Wheel – what dorks! Sometimes I feel like we're the three musketeers. Which is cool, but I also think maybe I should branch out a little bit.  


That friend of Philip's, Matt, called me today. He must've gotten my number through the student directory because Philip said he never asked him for it. We talked for a little while about nothing in particular. I got the feeling that he was going to ask me out, but then he never did. I don't know what I would have said. I can't tell if he'll call back. I also feel weird because I know Mimi thought he was cute and I'm the one he called. She gets so sensitive about stuff like that. Deep down, I don't think she ever forgave me when I started going out with Shawn.  


I've started to get addicted to driving as a good way to clear my head. I'll just get in the car and drive… sometimes down near the airport, other times up to the valley. It's a good way to learn LA and it's a good excuse to leave the confusion of college for a little while.  


Shawn called again and stupid Tracy wouldn't give me the phone right away. Instead, she flirted with him on the phone for a few minutes first. Jeez, doesn't that girl have enough guys to bother without touching mine? Then again, I guess Shawn really isn't mine. But I still feel like he is. It doesn't matter – I don't want the biggest slut in southern California flirting with him! If he does visit, I'll have to make sure she shacks up somewhere else that night!  


Okay, sorry to ramble. Sometimes I think you're my email therapy! Anytime, keep me updated!  


luv, Belle


	8. Subj: HOW COULD YOU?! (Chloe to Belle)

Chloe woke to the sound of her alarm.. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:05 flashed in big red numerals. 'Gosh, my head hurts.' She rolled her self off the bed and onto the floor which gave her enough energy to stumble to the shower. As the hot spray cascaded over her face she was slowly able to wake up. She had no idea what time she'd fallen asleep the night before but she knew it was late. She had been thinking of Brady and about what she would say to him today. All night the words from the program echoed through her mind..."I love you, Diva." What would she say? How would this change things? And most importantly, why hadn't he told her he was in New York? All of a sudden she realized that the water was now cold. She quickly rinsed away the rest of the soap and jumped out.. She looked at the clock as she went back into her room and saw that it was now 7:30. 'Wow, I was in the shower for twenty-five minutes!' She dried her hair which took ten minutes and had only ten minutes left to get dressed and put on her makeup. She ran out of her room and made it to class just in time.

She discovered, however, that there seemed to be no point to her being in class because all she could think about was seeing Brady. The day drug on and on and Chloe was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. She looked at her watch. It was only 4:15 and she was not supposed to meet Peter until 5 but decided to leave early. She walked down Broadway, and looked around. She was so happy to finally be in New York, and now to possibly have a friend there...'Damn, my thoughts are once again back on Brady.' She picked up her pace in hope that if she got there early Peter would let her in early. Finally she arrived at the back door of the theatre and her watch said it was 4:50. 'Ten more minutes' she thought. She didn't have to wait that long however because three minutes later, though it seemed like forever to Chloe, Peter opened the door. 

"Hey! Good your here. Follow me, don't talk to anyone you don't know. I could get fired for this."

"You didn't tell Brady I was coming did you?"

"No, I just looked him up. Come on" He led her into the backstage area. Chloe was once again in awe but was so intent on seeing Brady she couldn't really concentrate. Peter stopped in front of a door labeled B"Men's Dressing Room. /B"Stay right here. I will go get him." He disappeared into the dressing room and emerged a little while later. "Follow me again. I will take you to one of the rehearsal rooms, he's waiting there...and no I didn't tell him who you were, just that someone wanted to talk to him."

"Thanks Peter."

"You're welcome. But I'm definitely taking you up on your offer to show me around Julliard."

"Of course." She walked around the corner and Peter stopped in front of another door.

"Here ya go. Just knock." He then left her alone. Chloe raised her hand and knocked.

"Come in." Her heart raced at the sound of his voice. 

She opened the door slowly and simply said, "Hi". She met his eyes and saw them fill with joy.

"Oh my God! Chloe!" He jumped up and hugged her. "I can't believe you are here! Belle told you didn't she?"

"Belle knew and didn't tell me! I'm gonna have to talk to her! No, I came to the show and saw your name."

"Then you read my message?"

"Yes, I did."

"I do love you, Chloe. I have for awhile.' He looked in her eyes but instead of joy they were full of hurt. Chloe started to cry again.

"I want to believe you I do...but I don't know if I can. I love you Brady, more than anyone in the world. But you have been in New York for such a long time without telling me. But then how could you? You haven't e-mailed me or anything. The last time we spoke was at graduation! I tried to write you but I got everything back. Belle knew my e-mail address even if you didn't. I just don't understand. I'm sorry, Brady...I have to go." She turned and fled the room. On her way out she ran smack into Peter. "Sorry, can you show me the way out?" Peter just nodded. He could tell she was upset and needed time to think. She left and began to walk down Broadway. Meanwhile, Brady sat in the rehearsal room, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. He'd lost her again.

Chloe walked home once again in a blur of tears. She didn't know what to think. She was surprised to find herself back at her room so quickly. 'Belle, I need to hear from Belle.' She turned on the computer and sure enough there was an email waiting from "tinkerbelle@ucla.com." She opened it and read it. She was glad Belle was so happy, in spite of her not really "being" with Shawn, she knew without a doubt that he loved her and they had had some time together. She hit the reply button.

______________________________________________________________________________

To: tinkerbelle@ucla.edu

From: phantomdiva@julliard.edu

Subject: HOW COULD YOU?!

Belle,

HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT BRADY'S IN NEW YORK? I saw his name in the program and got a friend of mine to let me in the backstage area today and talked to him...He thought you told me, which you didn't. WHY NOT? I thought you were my best friend! You can't be so caught up with your own problems that you don't realize how much I'm dealing with. Then again maybe you can. Let me remember them again...Oh yeah "I know Shawn loves me but we're both being stupid by breaking up." Don't you see that you two love each other and should not let distance matter? Don't you see how lucky you are to have pure, uncomplicated love? I AM IN LOVE WITH BRADY! I love him with all of my heart and it doesn't matter. I found out today he loved me back but I had to walk away. I had to. He didn't tell me he was in New York and hasn't talked to me in three months. So I am now back in my lonely dorm room here where I am all alone. You have Mimi and Philip with you and regular classes. I am at the toughest Performing Arts School in the country and am completely alone but YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE! SO I now have no one. But what else is new? I've been like that all of my life and knowing you all just made it worse. It made me think I could be socially normal. HA! Like that would ever happen. So why don't you all just leave me alone and let me go back to being "Ghoul Girl." Tell Mimi or Philip your problems, or maybe your new sorority sisters. Goodbye Belle.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chloe was now sobbing. She was glad the next day was Saturday so she could sleep in. She lay down on her bed, fully clothed and sobbed her heart out.


	9. Subj: Why Will You Not Return My Calls (...

Belle was having a bad day. She plopped down on her chair and checked her email, hoping for some cheery messages to brighten up her day. Unfortunately, she was out of luck. She quickly scanned a furious email from Chloe, then opened up one from her Mom.   
________________________________________________________________  
**To: **tinkerbelle@ucla.edu  


****

From: docevans@salemuniversityhosptial.com  


****

Subject: Why Will You Not Return My Calls?

Isabella Black,  


Your dad and I are really starting to get worried about you. I know that you're off at college and you have your freedom, but it concerns me when you never return my calls and hardly reply to emails. I know you're going through an adjustment period, but please let me know you are okay. Last time I called some drunk boy answered the phone and it was only 9pm! Do you normally have drunk boys answering the phone?  


Mimi's mom doesn't hear from her either. Look, I know you're busy but we're worried. Just a short email would help. Hope your studying is going well and I love you.  


Mom  
_________________________________________________________ 

Belle slammed her hand down on the table. She was not in the mood for this. Neither email looked inviting enough to reply to. Frustrated, Belle quickly typed out a response to her mother first. She'd write one to Chloe in a little bit, once she'd cooled down.  
________________________________________________________________  
**To: **docevans@salemuniversityhosptial.com   


****

From: tinkerbelle@ucla.edu  


****

Subject: RE: Why Will You Not Return My Calls?

Hi Mom! I'm alive! Happy? Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I had a lousy day of classes, then I just got a mean email from Chloe. I think she resents that I have Mimi and Philip here with me. I know she's lonely, but she's also going to the school of her dreams – shouldn't that count for something? I think she's mad that I'm emailing her about trivial stuff, but I'm not sure what else to write. Life is trivial stuff!  


Sorry to vent. I also am sorry for not writing back earlier. The drunk boy wasn't anyone I knew. Must have been a friend of Tracy's. Sorry, he obviously never gave me the message. Oh, and you can tell Mimi's mom and Kate that their little children are doing just fine.  


Talk to you soon.   


Love, Belle


	10. Authors' Note

The rest of this story is published at www.angelfire.com/fl5/psyche Please go there to read it as this is the only place it will be updated. Thanks.


End file.
